Aires de grandeza
by Cris Snape
Summary: Gregorio Torres siempre soñó con crear un lugar en el que los brujos pudieran vivir libremente, sin las cadenas que suponían la convivencia con los ingenuos. El hecho de que Belchite fuera arrasada durante la Guerra Civil Española, hace que su sueño se haga realidad. Escrita para el reto "La crème de la crème" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**AIRES DE GRANDEZA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii fue creada por Sorg-esp. Belchite es un pueblo real; la idea de convertirlo en un lugar mágico es mía._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"La crème de la crème" **__del __**"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

_**Belchite. Año 1940**_

Las obras en la iglesia estaban a punto de terminar. Los ingenuos la habían destrozado durante los tres años que duró su guerra civil, pero la magia podía reconstruir prácticamente cualquier cosa. Gregorio puso los brazos en jarra y sonrió. Sus conocimientos de arquitectura eran muy limitados, pese a lo cual fue capaz de dirigir aquellos trabajos con la inestimable ayuda de Teófilo Isarre.

Juntos habían iniciado el proyecto para convertir Belchite en la primera población de la península únicamente habitada por brujos. El último año habían tenido que enfrentar muchas adversidades, pero su sueño estaba a punto de hacerse realidad. Ya habían obtenido el permiso del Ministerio para establecerse allí y habían alzado las barreras protectoras que los mantendrían alejados de aquella sociedad decadente en la que se veían obligados a vivir. Incluso habían contado con la ayuda involuntaria de las autoridades de los ingenuos, ansiosos como estaban por convertir Belchite en un ejemplo de la brutalidad del bando republicano durante su guerra.

Habían podido reconstruir los edificios más emblemáticos del pueblo. El antiguo ayuntamiento, que serviría para organizar las reuniones del aquelarre. La escuela, donde estudiarían los más pequeños. Incluso habían transformado la antigua morada de un terrateniente en sanatorio. Pronto comenzarían a construir las casas.

Cada uno de los miembros de la comunidad había obtenido un terreno en propiedad. Eran aproximadamente del mismo tamaño, pero Gregorio dudaba que todos pudieran hacer una vivienda como la que Teo había diseñado para él. Pese a que en Belchite sólo habitaban brujos, algunos tenían más poder adquisitivo que otros. Y los Torres no eran de los más pobres, precisamente.

Los padres de Gregorio fueron poseedores de una gran fortuna. Tenían tierras, casas y un gran capital en joyas y obras de arte. Su único hijo lo había heredado todo unos diez años atrás, aunque a él no le servían ni las tierras ni las casas y las vendió en cuanto le fue posible. No le gustaba convivir con ingenuos. A sus progenitores tampoco les agradaba demasiado, pero habían transigido como transigían muchos magos y brujas en sus circunstancias. Por fortuna, todo cambiaría a partir de ese día.

Gregorio soñaba con convertir Belchite en un paraíso para brujos que, como los Torres, poseían cierta antigüedad mágica. Gentes que no deseaban soportar la ignorancia manifiesta de los sangresucia y que anhelaban mantener las viejas tradiciones y la pureza de su sangre. Magos brillantes que no tendrían que ocultarse y que crecerían como sociedad.

Los Isarre, los Anaya, los Ferrer, los Tello… Todos estaban de su parte y trabajaban codo con codo para engrandecer su proyecto. Familias que lucían con orgullo su sangre pura porque nunca se habían mezclado con aquellos que hundían en el fango el buen nombre de la magia.

—He hablado con el maestro constructor —Teófilo le sacó de su ensimismamiento—. Dice que las obras terminarán dentro de tres días.

—Es una noticia espléndida. Le pediré a Pilar que organice un equipo de limpieza. Espero que el próximo lunes podamos colocar el retablo.

Él mismo iba a donarlo. Tenía dos siglos de antigüedad y durante mucho tiempo había estado en la pequeña ermita que uno de sus antepasados había construido en la finca que una vez tuvieron en tierras zaragozanas. Se mantenía en un perfecto estado de conversación y Gregorio no tenía ninguna duda de que allí estaría mejor que en ninguna otra parte.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de iniciar la segunda fase del proyecto.

La captación de magos y brujas, por supuesto. Teófilo tenía razón. Así lo habían acordado meses atrás. Las familias fundadoras habían optado por retrasar el momento de hablar con sus iguales e invitarles a vivir allí, pero ya era hora. Gregorio sabía que no todos aceptarían su proposición, pero no podían dejar de intentarlo.

—Es cierto. Debemos hablar con ellos lo antes posible. Nos reuniéremos mañana por la noche y repartiremos el trabajo.

—Si no te importa, yo visitaré a los Bennasar. Conozco a Abraham desde nuestros años de escuela y podría convencerle.

Gregorio asintió pese a no tenerlas todas consigo. Sabía que los Bennasar estaban mágicamente ligados a su casa de Toledo. Y también que nunca les había importado convivir con ingenuos. De hecho, Abraham y su esposa eran famosos por pasar largas temporadas en Tánger mientras sus hijos permanecían en Toledo bajo el cuidado de una no-bruja. Aún así, confiaba en Teo.

—Yo lo intentaré con las Amatriaín.

Isarre soltó un resoplido de risa. Su compañero no tuvo que preguntar por qué.

—Sé que son difíciles, pero también son jóvenes. Querrán lo mejor para sus hijos.

—El problema es que consideran que lo mejor para sus hijos es mezclarse con ingenuos.

—Hay que intentarlo. Con ellos y con los Aguirre, los Hurtado e incluso los López.

—¿Los López? Apenas tienen tres siglos de antigüedad mágica.

—Pero no tienden a mezclarse con ingenuos. Yo diría que su sangre es bastante pura.

Teófilo no hizo ningún comentario más. Desde el principio resultó bastante exigente en ese sentido. Consideraba que un brujo no era digno de vivir en Belchite si su antigüedad mágica era posterior al año 1212, cuando los magos abandonaron las diversas cortes de los gobernantes ingenuos. Tendría que ser más flexible, a nadie le cabía la menor duda. Después de todo, así lo había acordado la mayoría.

—También debemos meditar sobre las pruebas que tendrán que superar aquellos que, voluntariamente, pretendan unirse a nosotros —Teo optó por aparcar el asunto de los López—. Tendremos que conocer su árbol genealógico, comprobar cuál es su poder mágico y qué pueden aportar a Belchite y ante todo, lograr que se comprometan con nosotros.

—He estado pensando en ello —Gregorio echó a andar hacia el edificio del Ayuntamiento. Lo estaban usando como albergue provisional, hasta que las casas estuvieran listas—. En los últimos días he dedicado bastante tiempo a examinar los Libros de Sombras de mi familia y he encontrado un hechizo muy interesante. Planteo presentarlo este mismo sábado, durante la reunión del aquelarre.

—¿Puedes adelantarme algo? Me tienes en ascuas.

—Es bastante parecido al Juramento Inquebrantable, sólo que incumplir con el compromiso adquirido no supone la muerte instantánea.

—Supongo que hay otras consecuencias.

—Por supuesto —Gregorio sonrió con cierta malicia—. Lo que estamos haciendo aquí no es un juego, amigo. Si queremos que la grandeza llegue a Belchite, tendremos que pelear duro y hacer sacrificios.

Teófilo entornó los ojos. Sacrificio era una palabra que asustaría a más de uno, no le cabía la menor duda. Él estaba dispuesto a dar su vida y su magia por aquel proyecto, puesto que creía en él a pies juntillas, pero no todo el mundo poseía tanta firmeza como los brujos fundadores.

—¿Qué pasará con los traidores?

Escupió la palabra con desprecio. Gregorio soltó una risita y le apretó fraternalmente un hombro. Su amigo siempre fue un hombre apasionado. Quizá mostrar un poco más de templanza no le hubiera venido mal en determinados momentos de su vida, pero agradecía su impetuosidad y su firmeza.

—Serán víctimas de una maldición que les perseguirá hasta el fin de sus días, pero no hablemos de eso ahora. Prefiero reservarme cierta información para la próxima reunión. Ya sabes que no me gusta tener que repetir las cosas.

—Por supuesto —Estaba claro que su curiosidad no había sido saciada, pero Teo no pensaba insistir.

—He hablado con Ferrer y los suyos —Gregorio optó por un oportuno cambio de tema mientras caminaban hacia las afueras de Belchite—. Han estado preparando la tierra y podremos empezar a cultivar la semana que viene. Las plantas mágicas y los ingredientes para pociones se sembrarán en la zona oeste. El resto, en el norte y en el este.

—¿Y los terrenos del sur?

—Los hemos reservado para los animales. Cada uno es libre de tenerlos en casa si así lo desea, pero lo ideal es que el pueblo también los tenga. Mi suegro dice que podríamos traer algún bú. Se ha ofrecido para entrenarlo y convertirlo en el guardián de Belchite.

—No dudo ni de las capacidades como cuidador de criaturas mágicas de tu suegro, ni de la efectividad de un bú como guardián, pero me temo que podría ocasionarnos más problemas que beneficios.

—Podría cazar algún ingenuo del Belchite nuevo —Bromeó Gregorio, cosa que no hacía demasiado a menudo.

—O a alguno de nosotros. Ya sabes que a esos bichos les encantan las otras criaturas mágicas y me temo que no les importa que seamos hombres o animales.

Gregorio asintió. Su suegro era de los mejores en su campo, pero nunca había estado muy bien de la cabeza. Estaba loco y tenía dificultades para medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Por supuesto, descarté el asunto del bú.

—No me cabía ni la menor duda.

—Pero considero que tuvo una buena idea —Gregorio seguía avanzando, aunque se detuvo un instante para mirar el cielo. Era bastante posible que esa tarde cayera un buen chaparrón—. Sin duda has oído hablar de la guerra de los ingenuos en Europa.

—¡Oh, sí! Dicen que está siendo una carnicería y no me extraña nada. Esos seres son unas bestias.

—Bestias o no, cuentan con la ayuda de un buen puñado de brujos.

—Sangresucias, sin duda —Teo tendía a temblar de rabia cuando pronunciaba esa palabra—. Un sangrepura inteligente jamás se mezclaría con esos seres. Su limitada capacidad mental…

—Perdona que te interrumpa, amigo —Gregorio habló con suavidad al tiempo que mostraba una amplia sonrisa—. Si dejo que continúes hablando sobre los ingenuos, perderemos el hilo de la conversación. De todas formas, es bien sabido por todos los que vivimos aquí lo que opinas sobre ellos.

—Y no soy el único.

—Por supuesto que no, pero la realidad es la que es. Los ingenuos están en guerra y los brujos les están ayudando. Y eso por no hablar de Grindelwald —La última frase la dijo en un tono de voz más bajo, casi inaudible—. Desde que ese Hitler ascendió al poder, han colaborado en distintos ámbitos de la vida pública, incluida la zoología.

—¿Zoología?

—Más en concreto, en el desarrollo de nuevas razas de perros. Quieren animales agresivos y sanguinarios.

Teófilo parecía interesado en lo que le decía, hasta el punto de olvidarse de su discurso anterior.

—Durante años han seleccionado a los especímenes idóneos para sus fines y han conseguido grandes avances. Por supuesto, la influencia de los brujos no ha sido meramente anecdótica. Los estudios son confidenciales, pero los rumores dicen que han ideado una poción que, administrada al macho justo antes de la cópula, hace que las crías engendradas inmediatamente después sean… —Gregorio se tomó un segundo para encontrar la palabra adecuado—. Digamos que son perfectas para sus intereses.

—¿Sugieres que Belchite tenga perros guardianes?

—Podríamos adquirir algunos de esos cachorros y entrenarlos para que vigilen nuestras fronteras, sí.

—¿Y no te parece que nuestros hechizos protectores son más que suficientes?

—Cuando se trata de seguridad, nunca es suficiente.

Teo se quedó pensativo. A esas alturas ya habían llegado a su destino. Estaban en la antigua muralla del pueblo, la cual también fue destruida durante la guerra. Desde allí podían observar prácticamente todas sus tierras.

—Si esos perros son tan fieros como parece, tal vez nos ocasionen tantos problemas como un bú —Dijo, procurando obviar el hecho de que odiaba a los animales en general.

—Un buen perro nunca ataca a su amo. Los adiestraremos correctamente.

—Ignoraba que estás versado en esos menesteres.

—No lo estoy, pero todos podemos aprender. Y mi suegro está entusiasmado con la idea de enseñarlos.

Teófilo asintió. Evocó la imagen de Amador Anaya, el brujo octogenario que había engendrado a Pilar, la mujer de su amigo. Era un tipo achaparrado y desaseado que lucía una larga y enredada barba gris y que tenía la piel arrugada y de color ceniciento. Había pasado prácticamente toda su vida viviendo en las zonas boscosas del Sistema Central y jamás había tenido demasiado trato con otros seres humanos, brujos o no. De hecho, la historia del nacimiento de Pilar era bastante rocambolesca y había terminado con Amador en prisión durante un buen puñado de años. Pero nadie hablaba de eso. Gregorio era lo suficientemente influyente como para hacer que cayera en el olvido y Amador estaba lo suficientemente loco como para que nadie se quisiera acercar a él. Ni siquiera su hija.

—Habrá que plantear la cuestión a los demás.

—Sí —Gregorio suspiró, perdiéndose en la visión que tenía frente a sus ojos—. La próxima reunión será muy importante. No veo el momento de estar allí, asentando los cimientos de nuestro futuro.

Teófilo no dijo nada. Observó el horizonte junto a su compañero y se descubrió tan ansioso como él. El camino hacia la grandeza sería largo y tortuoso, pero estaba frente a sus narices. Y francamente, ya iba siendo hora.

* * *

Pilar acarició su vientre. El embarazo aún no era evidente, pero no tardaría en serlo. Según sus cuentas, su tercer hijo nacería en el mes de abril del siguiente año. El sanador no había podido confirmarle el sexo del bebé, pero su instinto le decía que sería un niño. Con Gregorio y Pilar le había pasado lo mismo y no se había equivocado, así que no tardaría en pediré a su marido que le llamaran Amador, como a su padre.

La vida a su lado no había sido fácil, pero no tenía nada que reprocharle. Tal vez vivir aislada no le había hecho ningún bien durante su infancia, pero jamás le había faltado de nada. Su padre le había proporcionado alimentos, ropa y cobijo y, ante todo, le había enseñado a ser una bruja. Y ese fue su error, o al menos el motivo por el que fue descubierto y terminó en prisión.

Pilar agitó la cabeza. No le gustaba recordar esos días, cuando la alejaron de su progenitor e intentaron introducirla en un mundo que no era el suyo. Durante años vivió asustada y espantada, hasta que conoció a Gregorio y descubrió que había otra forma de ver el mundo. Una más parecida a la de su padre que a la de todos esos ignorantes que pululaban por el Ministerio de Magia.

—Aquí estás, querida —Gregorio acababa de llegar. Se quitó la túnica de abrigo y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Cómo has pasado el día?

—Bien. Hemos estado ocupadas con los niños y las comidas. Todo marcha según lo previsto, aunque te confieso que estoy deseando tener nuestra propia casa.

Gregorio se había reservando un par de cuartos para disfrutar de cierta intimidad en el albergue, pero no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos. Entendía que Pilar se sintiera incómoda, especialmente porque no estaba acostumbrada a vivir rodeada de gente. Cuando tuvieran su casa, la situación mejoraría considerablemente.

—He visitado la iglesia. Las obras están a punto de terminar, así que podréis ocuparos de la limpieza en breve. Eso sí, espero que no insistas en forzarte más de la cuenta. En tu estado podría ser peligroso.

—He estado embarazada en dos ocasiones y sé que hacer un par de hechizos simples no me hará daño —Bromeaba, pero su marido la miraba con mucha seriedad—. De todas formas, tendré cuidado.

—Me gusta oír eso —Gregorio se sentó frente a ella, deshaciéndose de inmediato de los zapatos—. ¿Dónde dices que están los niños?

—Se han quedado al cargo de Dolores hasta la hora de cenar. Notó que estaba un poco cansada y se ofreció muy amablemente.

—Bien, esperemos que no den mucha guerra —Gregorio se acomodó, colocando la cabeza sobre las piernas de su mujer para que le diera el acostumbrado masaje en las sienes. Le sabía a gloria—. He estado hablando con Teo. La reunión de este sábado será muy importante.

Pilar estaba al tanto de todos los avances. Tal y como su esposo le había pedido, se mantenía ajena a la organización de todo aquello que tuviera que ver con Belchite, aunque siempre le escuchaba con interés y le hacía sugerencias en privado. Era una firme defensora del aislacionismo y de la pureza de la sangre. Gregorio quedó prendado de ella la primera vez que la escuchó hablar sobre esos temas, varios años antes.

—Vamos a comenzar con la campaña de captación de forma inminente, así que es posible que a partir de ahora tenga que viajar bastante a menudo.

—Lo entiendo.

—También ha llegado el momento de hablar sobre el hechizo.

Pilar asintió. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir. Juntos habían estudiado su ejecución y sus efectos y estaban de acuerdo en que era perfecto para lograr la lealtad de sus vecinos. Lo que menos deseaban era que brujos del exterior se pensaran que Belchite era un destino turístico, un lugar pintoresco que visitar para observar el estilo de vida de los más puristas de la sociedad. No. Belchite no era una broma. Era su vida y no pensaba dejar que nadie se riera de ella.

—Creo que la mayoría estará de acuerdo con ponerlo en práctica.

—Y también querrán que se explique a los candidatos en qué consiste —Puntualizó Gregorio, gran conocedor de los brujos fundadores.

—Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con eso.

—Se hará lo que diga la mayoría, querida. Da igual lo que pensemos nosotros al respecto.

—Y crees que la mayoría optará por advertir de las consecuencias.

—Lo llamarán honestidad.

—A mí me parece simple y llana estupidez. Incluso falta de confianza en el proyecto.

Gregorio cerró los ojos. En Belchite se habían dado cita magos y brujas de toda clase y condición. Era muy importante tener en cuenta el punto de vista de todos. Unos eran más flexibles que otros y la experiencia le decía que, por norma general, el término medio era mejor que los extremos.

—Hay algo más que tendremos que tener en cuenta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A los niños y el momento adecuado para realizar el hechizo.

Pilar permaneció callada durante tanto tiempo que pensó que no diría nada. El asunto de los pequeños era complicado. Uno nunca sabía en qué podían convertirse una vez llegados a la edad adulta. Los había desagradecidos y rebeldes y, aunque una persona se esforzara en educarlos bajo una estricta escala de valores, nunca se sabía qué harían una vez crecieran.

—Es algo que deben hacer por sí mismos una vez alcanzada cierta edad —Gregorio siguió hablando.

—No estoy de acuerdo. ¿Quién mejor que un padre para saber lo que es mejor para ellos?

—El hechizo no funciona así y lo sabes, Pilar. Lo hemos estudiado y es imprescindible que exista voluntariedad.

—Dudo que los niños vayan a oponerse.

—Y consciencia de lo que se está haciendo —Gregorio se incorporó y le dirigió a su esposa una mirada intensa que no admitía réplica—. Antes de adquirir el compromiso, deberán entender en qué consiste. Tendrán que ser mayores para entenderlo.

—¿Cómo de mayores?

—Es algo que está por determinar. El antepasado que lo ideó vivió en el siglo XIV. En aquellos tiempos la vida transcurría a otro ritmo, así que posiblemente debamos adaptarlo a las condiciones actuales. Un niño de aquella época no tenía nada que ver con un niño de ahora.

Pilar asintió. Estaba tensa, disconforme con todo.

—Ve al grano, Gregorio. ¿Qué edad propones?

—Dieciséis años, aunque posiblemente haya que consultar con los demás. La opinión de los sanadores y profesores será muy importante.

Pilar volvió a asentir y permaneció en silencio un buen rato. Gregorio aprovechó para recibir su masaje, pensando en que la conversación ya había terminado. Su esposa era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuándo llevaba las de perder en una discusión y tenía cierta facilidad para morderse la lengua. Cuando habló de nuevo, su voz sonó tranquila, como la de un niño pequeño que pregunta una cosa evidente.

—Nuestros hijos crecerán y harán su promesa. ¿Por qué querrían abandonar Belchite si vamos a asegurarnos de que sea el lugar ideal para vivir?

Curiosamente se le ocurrieron varios motivos, pero no los dijo en voz alta. Besó la mano de su esposa, buscando calmar su tormento interior, y se preparó para el esperado momento de reunirse con sus hijos. Tal vez no fuera el padre más cariñoso del mundo, pero era respetado y admirado por su prole y con eso le bastaba.

Con su familia y con Belchite. Sus dos razones para enfrentarse a la vida. Su fortaleza y su sueño hecho realidad. Lo que le demostraba que sus aires de grandeza no eran fruto de fantasías, sino de realidad palpables que creían un poco más cada día.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
